1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to void pantographs and more particularly, pertains to a method of generating a very large number of different void pantographs.
2. Description of Related Art
Void pantographs (VPs) have been an important part of the security printing industry for quite a while. Void pantographs are traditionally designed for use with a specific printing technology, such as flexo, gravure, offset or screen printing, for example. The designing of VPs for the mobile printing world of today, which involves electro photographic printing methods presents an almost insurmountable problem because of the great variety of printing machines. The present invention provides a method of generating a large, almost limitless, number of different void pantographs, quickly and easily, which can be tested on the printer and copier combination of interest, allowing selection of a VP that works best for that combination.